The present invention relates to a safety socket for avoiding danger of shock due to insertion of alien article into the insertion hole.
A domestic socket is mounted on a wall for a plug to insert thereinto (including 220 V three hole type socket and 110 V two hole type socket ). The internal structure of the socket includes two adjacent conductive leaf springs disposed in each insertion hole. The insertion plate of the plug is inserted into the space between the leaf springs to achieve electric connection. According to such arrangement, in case a conductive alien article such as an iron wire or an iron plate is inserted into any of the insertion holes by an innocent person such as a child, the person may be shocked and injured. Therefore, the conventional socket lacks any safety design for avoiding the danger of shock.